In a manufacturing process of a multilayer ceramic capacitor having an internal electrode of which a main component is a metal, a stack structure is baked in a strongly reducing atmosphere in order to suppress oxidation of the internal electrode. Therefore, there is a problem that an oxygen defect in a dielectric layer of which a main component is ceramic reduces an insulation resistance. And so, the insulation resistance is increased by performing a re-oxidation process in a weakly oxidizing atmosphere after the baking (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-146752 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-207971).